


Leaky Taps

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus is a bored trophy wife and Magnus the new repair mech that has come to fix his leaking tap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaky Taps

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bad porno I put hardly any effort into, be warned.

Rodimus was thirsty. The energon tap in his kitchen was broken and had been since earlier that morning when his Conjunx had left for work. Of course it was only broken because Rodimus had a very different kind of thirst. 

“Yes, I need a repair man to come fix my sink. Yes, again. Yes, I would like the same repair man as always, he does a very good job.”

Rodimus switched off the comm unit and sat it down at the table. He would just have to wait for Megatron to arrive and the fun could begin. He considered briefly what surprise he should have for his lover, maybe he should stuff his valve to the brim with a false spike. No, he had done that too many times already. What hadn’t he used recently? He thought back to the academy, when he had been adventurous and single. One of his favourite accessories had been an interface panel that was clear, providing him with false modesty. Paired with his mesh robe that barely reached his thighs it would be so deliciously teasing. 

He could already feel the lubricants welling up in his valve. He palmed his panel and moaned, rocking into his servo. Yes, a translucent panel would was a good idea. Rodimus knew Megatron would love it.

….

Ultra Magnus checked the address for what felt like the hundredth time. He had never been to the penthouse apartment before, it had always been Megatron who had seen to the several dozen plumbing disasters a month. It was something that Magnus could not understand, how could such an expensive apartment have such terrible workmanship?

Regardless, the couple who lived in the apartment were the best customers they had and nothing but the best would suffice. It made Magnus’ spark swell with pride that Megatron had tasked with the job. 

One more check of the address as he stood in front of the door, just to be extra sure, and then he pressed the buzzer.

Seconds later the door unlocked and a sultry voice drifted from the comm. “Come in.”

Magnus opened the door and found himself in a long hallway, decorated with glass cabinets filled with strange undecipherable objects. The lights above him could have benefited from being raised in intensity, as Magnus felt uncomfortable navigating the hallway filled with no doubt expensive valuables in the dim light. 

“Welcome, it’s good to see you again,” said a voice from the other end of the hallway.

“Um, I am sorry, but I am not your usual repair mech.” Ultra Magnus coughed awkwardly and shuffled from ped to ped. “But I assure you I can do just as good a job.”

The lights suddenly turned up and Ultra Magnus saw his client for the first time. His spark nearly stopped pulsing in his chassis. Standing at the end of the hallway was one of the most stunning creatures Magnus had ever seen. All slick lines and bright paint all topped with a masterfully crafted face plate. Magnus also noticed that the client was wearing a short metal mesh robe which must have cost more than Magnus made in a year.

“What happened to Megatron?” asked the beautiful mech.

Magnus reset his vocaliser several times before he could reply. “He had urgent business to attend to and he apologises, but he sent me in his place.” There, stern and professional, he could do this.

The mech looked him up and down with his bright blue optics. “You’re big. Bigger than Megatron, I think.”

“That is correct, I do indeed surpass Megatron in height.”

“Good, I need a big strong mech to fix my energon tap,” said the mech with a grin. “Follow me and you can get to work.”

Magnus shuffled down the hall after his client, with his body turned to the side so he didn’t pose a risk to the glass cabinets. On closer inspection they appeared to be filled with small model ships, a curious hobby to display in the entrance hall. 

The kitchen was by some miracle spacious enough that Magnus could move around without causing millions of credits worth of damage. He spotted the tap right away, oozing energon from the base of the fixture rather than the mouth of the tap. It looked like someone had hit it rather hard, maybe from a nasty fall. 

“What happened to it?” he asked as he took his tools from his subspace. 

The client made a vague gesture with his servo. “Normal kitchen accidents, you know. I’m a bit of a klutz in the kitchen, it’s why I should leave the cooking to the maid.”

As Magnus got closer he could see the tap had almost been torn entirely from the wall. “Yes, that might be for the best.” The reason for the repeated visits to the residence suddenly made sense.

“I’m Rodimus, by the way. What’s your name, stranger?”

“Ultra Magnus.”

“That’s a sexy name, Ultra Magnus. I hope to be seeing you as much as Megatron. If I continue to be such a klutz that is.”

“Hopefully not, the bills can’t be good.”

Magnus opened the cupboards and turned the energon to the tap off, he didn’t know why Rodimus hadn’t done it earlier. It would have saved a lot of energon.

“Oh, let me clean that for you. Can’t have you covered in energon because of me.”

Rodimus leant over Magnus, cloth in servo to wipe the mess up, giving Magnus a clear view up Rodimus’ robe and his clear interface panel.

Oral lubricants dried up in Magnus’ mouth and he couldn’t look away. Rodimus’ valve was perfect. The folds were plush, the anterior node glowing a soft yellow and the valve steadily leaking lubricant that smeared the clear casing. 

“Like what you see?” asked Rodimus, staring down at Magnus’ shocked face.

The spell was broken and Magnus jerked back, covering his optics with one large servo. “I apologise, I did not mean to.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, my mistake,” said Rodimus and was that a slight bitter tone in his voice?

He was angry! Rodimus must have thought Magnus was some sort of peeping tom, spying on the bare interface equipment of married mechs. Of all the ways Magnus could have ruined such a simple job he had never thought it would be like that.

“I shall work as fast as I can and be gone, so not to bother you.”

“Take you time,” said Rodimus as he took a seat. “I’ll just be sitting here to keep an eye on you.”

The high stool that Rodimus was sat on left his legs dangling and his thighs slightly parted, if Magnus really tried he’d be able to steal another peak at that tantalising valve. No! He couldn’t destroy relations with their most valuable clients any further. Ultra Magnus buried himself in his work and didn’t look away once until the job was done. The entire time he had felt Rodimus’ gaze on the back of his neck, refusing to look away or leave. 

“Right, that should be all. I will send a bill to your Conjunx,” said Magnus, staring straight at the floor. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something, big mech?” asked Rodimus.

Magnus looked up at Rodimus’ face, clearly waiting for something.

“I am sorry, I really am,” said Magnus as he took the step closer. “I never meant to offend you and if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, then I encourage you to say it.”

Rodimus paused, mulling the request over for a few seconds before he grinned. “Well there’s one thing you could do. Get on your knees.”

Humiliation and submission, it was a fitting punishment for what he had put Rodimus through. He got on his knees and bowed low before him. 

“You’re not a bad bot at all are you Magnus, you’re a good bot. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, I did not mean it all, I swear. It would be greatly appreciated it if you did not tell Megatron, it would cost me my job.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that handsome. You just have to do one more thing for me, look up.”

Magnus lifted his head and there was Rodimus, legs splayed and interface bared. He hadn’t noticed before but Rodimus’ valve was gaping, as if he had been recently fragged by a large spike or toy. The nub seemed to be glowing even brighter, which only happened from intense arousal and the lubricant that was seeping out the side of the panel supported the theory.

“Good bot, now how about I find a different way to pay you.”

Realisation hit Ultra Magnus with the force of a freight train. Rodimus had purposefully exposed himself when he had leant over Magnus, every single thing had been an attempt to try and seduce Magnus. 

Magnus stood, face stoic and any feeling of remorse gone. He walked over until he was looming over Rodimus.

"No. Sexual favours cannot be exchanged for repair work,” he said, low and steady.

Rodimus face fell and the mech hastily tried to cover his interface with his robe. 

Magnus grabbed his slender arm and pulled Rodimus out of the chair until their chassis were pressed together.

“I will be taking both though, since you’re offering.”

Their derma clashed together as Ultra Magnus claimed Rodimus in a brutal kiss. He then backed the smaller mech up against the wall and slammed Rodimus against it. He grabbed a thin wrist in each servo and pinned them above Rodimus’ helm.

“Open your interface panel,” ordered Magnus.

“I can’t. It’s manual release, you’ll have to let me go so I can use my servo.”

“No need.” Magnus held both wrists in one servo so he could unlatch the panel and it fell to the floor. “I can do it myself. Now brace yourself, I don’t have time to be gentle.”

Rodimus gasped as Magnus breeched the valve opening with two large digits. They stretched the lining to its limits and refused to stop till they reached the ceiling node. Not giving Rodimus any time to adjust Magnus’ pulled out and slammed back in. 

“Magnus!” 

“Scream louder, let me know how much you need me.”

“Ah! Need you so bad! Need your servo and your derma and your spike!” 

He set a brutal pace, punishing Rodimus’ valve. Forcing his legs to spread wider so he could properly ride Magnus’ fingers, peds raised as Magnus forced him up with each thrust. Then Rodimus was lifted clear off his peds and he found himself seated in Ultra Magnus’ large servo which easily held him. All Rodimus could do was scream, buck and writhe in the huge mech’s grasp.

“Oh! So close! You’re going to make me overload!”

“Good.” 

Ultra Magnus sped up, slamming in and out of Rodimus’ valve as it pulsed and clenched.

“Almost there! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Magnus stopped. He pulled out and dropped Rodimus in a puddle of his own fluids. 

“I shall be taking my leave now,” said Magnus as he turned to gather his tools. “The bill will be sent to your Conjunx.”

Rodimus sat shivering, legs unable to move. “What! You can’t leave me here.”

“I can and I will, until you learn manners and how to treat others with respect.” He cleaned off his servo with a rag he then threw at Rodimus. “Until then you don’t get to overload.”

Rodimus grinned, looking shockingly at ease splayed out on the cold floor covered in his own lubricants. “I was wrong about you Ultra Magnus, you are a bad, bad bot. I hope to be seeing a lot of you.”

 

…. 

Rung hummed to himself as he exited the elevator. He couldn’t wait to surprise Rodimus. Maybe he could spend the day building models while Rodimus chatted away beside him, telling Rung about his day. Or perhaps the two could spend the day in berth. The possibilities were endless and Rung felt glad Whirl had cancelled his appointment, even though he knew he shouldn’t. 

As he was fiddling about for his key card the door opened and a large mech strode out. For a second Rung was confused, then he remembered the tap.

“You must be the repair mech, thank you so much for coming. My Rodimus is constantly breaking things. He tries the poor mech, but he just can’t seem to get a hang of anything even remotely domestic.”

The mech stood stiff and tall, uncomfortable in Rung’s presence. “Not a problem sir, it was nothing. I sent the bill to you.”

“If you wait a moment I’ll pay you now, save the trouble of sorting out the transaction later.”

The credits were sent and a few moments later Rung received a receipt, informing him the transaction was complete.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Not a problem. Rodimus wasn’t too much trouble, was he?”

“Not too much, but he did make a mess. So I wouldn’t go into the kitchen until he’s cleaned it up.”

Rung laughed. “Thank you for the advice. I’ll be going now, you have a good day.”

“I hope you do as well, sir.”

Rung watched the repair mech walk away. What a nice, well-mannered mech. He hoped the large mech would be the one called to fix whatever mess Rodimus had gotten himself into in future.


End file.
